


Morning Glory

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You/Malcolm and Jamie on a rare day off today - total smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

You woke up with the sun streaming through the curtains. You, Malc and Jamie had a rare day off at the same time and you were looking forward to it. 

As you came to, you smiled, relishing the feeling of not having to dash out of bed to deal with the latest crisis. Both of your lovers were snoring away next to you.

Jamie’s arm was over your shoulder and you tried not to wake him as you shifted position slightly. 

‘Morning darlin’ you heard him say sleepily, as he kissed you. 

You kissed him back enthusiastically. You didn't know what it was about these two men but they had the ability to make you horny all the time! 

Jamie snaked his hand under the cover, stroking you. He was a wild lover but also tender. His touch became more insistent and he moved down the bed slightly to pay attention to your nipples. He ran his fingers over them, agonisingly gently, and you gasped at the sensation. You could feel that you were already beginning to get wet.

Jamie’s head dipped down and he began to lick and kiss your nipples. Your hands tangled in his dark curls as you writhed, willing him not to stop.

Suddenly you were aware of Malcolm’s erection against your leg. You grinned as he began to rub himself against you. ‘You could have woken me up’ he grumbled. 

‘Seems like you are already awake’ you laughed, removing one hand from Jamie’s head and beginning to stroke Malcolm’s erection.

Malcolm shifted position to give you better access. Jamie stopped teasing your nipples for a moment, grabbing Malcolm and kissing him hard. You felt yourself getting more aroused - watching the two of them together always drove you crazy. 

You reached down to cup Jamie’s cock, and started to stroke both of their gorgeous erections. Malcolm groaned and kissed Jamie back even more passionately, the two men groping at each other and you. 

You felt Malcolm’s finger running up your thigh, and he grunted appreciatively when he realised how wet and ready you were. He stopped kissing Jamie and turned his attention to you. 

He manoeuvred you up the bed slightly before moving down slightly to nuzzle at your crotch. He began to circle your clit with his tongue, flicking it over your wetness, and making you gasp again.

His tongue was driving you wild, your head fell back as you were only aware of the incredible sensations that Malcolm’s lips and tongue were creating. 

You felt Jamie shift and you opened your eyes to see him reach over for a condom and the bottle of lube. He put the condom on, slicking lube over his fingers. 

He slowly slid one finger into Malcolm’s ass, moving it in and out agonisingly slowly. ‘Fucking hell Jamie’ you heard Malcolm grunt. ‘Oh that's fucking good’.

Jamie grinned, before reaching for the lube again and applying it liberally to his cock.

He entered Malcolm, again taking his time. Malcolm, to his credit, didn't miss a beat as he licked and sucked at your clit. 

You were close to coming now. Through half open eyes, you watched Jamie fucking Malcolm and you could see that he was also close. 

Suddenly, without warning, your orgasm crashed through every nerve ending and you cried out loudly as Malcolm’s skilled tongue pushed you over the edge time and time again.

You heard Jamie also cry out as he came.

He rolled off Malcolm and lay flat on his back, attempting to get his breath back. You realised that Malcolm hadn't come so you grasped his length in your hand, swirling your mouth around the head. Malcolm was close to coming and you knew it wouldn't be long. Using your hands and mouth, relishing the taste and feel of his velvety cock, you worked his erection until you felt him twitch, and he shot his load into your waiting mouth.

The three of you curled up together and dozed late into the morning.


End file.
